Throw the Key
by AwkwardlyMavis
Summary: 1D Fic Micah is moving away and leaving behind her entire life. She's thrown into a new world where she makes all the wrong enemies. It's bad enough spending every day being bullied and tormented, but can she keep it a secret from Louis, her best friend


_A.N: Hey guys, this is my first fic on here, so let's hope you guys like it. It's a bit different to other stuff I've seen on here. But I really hope you all give it a chance :)_

_Enjoy._

Micah's POV.

"The person remaining in _the_ competition is," the host said slowly, tormenting the audience with suspense. Please be them, please be them, I chanted in my mind. "Rebecca!"

The air erupted as if someone had flicked the crowd off of mute. Cheers, boos and unintelligible screams flooded the stadium. I was too stunned to do anything. I couldn't speak, or move, or even breathe. My hands were frozen in fists by my side and tears threatened to spill over from my wide eyes.

"You still have to tell him," a voice said calmly in my ear. My muscles melted with a sigh, and I turned to find Jay smiling at me sadly. "He deserves to know."

I only nodded, my throat still too thick to push out any words. She patted my shoulder encouragingly, before stepping forward to embrace her son, just now running off stage like a loon. She held him tight, speaking softly into his ear and smoothing down his hair with a motherly hand.

When she pulled away, she looked back at me pointedly before walking away, leaving us alone.

"Tough break that one, ey?" he gave me a small smile. It was pretty convincing, and anyone who knew him less than I did would easily fall for it. But I could tell it was killing him inside.

I laughed. I always laughed around him, it was inevitable. I threw my arms around his waist, burying my faces in his chest. My eyes were stinging with the tears that wanted so badly to spill all over his jacket, but I refused to cry. If I started crying, I wouldn't stop, and I needed my head clear for this.

I pulled back, conjuring my own fake smile. Only problem, I've never been good at hiding things from him. His smile dropped immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern colouring his tone. He leant down so we were at eye level, his hands gently holding my arms so I had no choice but to look at him.

"Nothing," my voice broke pathetically. He raised an eyebrow. Right, I can't fool him. Ever. "I – I'm leaving," my voice was barely more than a whisper.

"What? Now?" he asked, confusion spreading across his features. "Come on, you've got to stay for the after party!"

"No, Louis," I sighed. "I'm moving, to Bradford."

I could never forget the look on his face, it was the most heartbreaking expression I've ever seen. It both fell and froze at the same time, leaving him with a mask of pure despair.

"But Why? When?" he asked softly, looking down at his feet.

"We're moving in with Dave," I replied, his eyes flashed back up to mine. "We leave in two days, Saturday afternoon."

"Two days?" he repeated incredulously. "You're moving in two days, and you're only telling me now? You're telling me now, on the most important night of my life? Jesus Christ Micah!"

He threw his hands up, inches from my face. I flinched involuntarily. His eyes widened immediately.

"No, oh crap! I'm sorry-" he spluttered apologetically. "Don't cry, Micah. Please don't cry!"

But I did. The resistance I'd built up shattered and fat droplets rolled down my cheeks. I clamped a hand to my mouth, trapping the sobs that were fighting to break out. I turned on my heel and ran, twisting through dim hallways to find myself in the open air.

And the worst part, nobody followed me. I didn't hear the pounding of footfalls beside my own. I was completely alone.

I threw open the door of a sleek black car, flinging myself onto the cool leather seat.

"Is everything alright Miss Micah?" came the gentle voice of my grey-haired chauffer.

"Just take me home Percy," I sobbed, curling up against the window and drifting to sleep.

I snuggled deeper into my pillows, trying to tunnel away from the harsh sunlight streaming through my window. My phone was going crazy beside my bed, the message tone sounding again and again. I groaned, reaching out blindly to pull it towards me.

_Text message received._

_From: Ariel the mermaid._

_RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY._

_SERIOUSLY, WAKE UP._

_GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND TURN ON YOUR TV RIGHT THIS INSTANT!_

_WAAAAAAKEEEE UPPPPP!_

_COME ON MEEKS! THIS IS MAJORLY URGENT!_

_JUST GET UP NOW! OR I'M COMING OVER AND BURNING ALL YOUR TOMS._

_UGHHH!_

I sighed at her impatience. Ariel was my best girlfriend, but she had the maturity level of a five year old. I guess it was just a part of her charm though, because everybody loved her, they couldn't help it.

**To: Ariel the mermaid.**

**Settle your kettle woman, I'm up.**

_From: Ariel the mermaid._

_TV. On. Now. Channel 7._

I fumbled for my remote, pointing it at my flat screen. The image blared to life, the exact channel I wanted. It was some morning talk show, with the host sitting in a tacky leather chair. Across from her, on a matching couch, were five teenage boys and an older man. I recognised them instantly and narrowed my eyes.

**To: Ariel the mermaid.**

**You woke me up for this?**

**Do you enjoy torturing me? **

**Honestly, worst best friend ever.**

_From: Ariel the mermaid._

_Oh, would you just shut up and watch?  
>I pinky swear you won't hate me afterwards!<em>

**To: Ariel the mermaid.**

**Fine -.-**

Louis POV

"Good morning Great Britain," the perky host chirped. How was she this awake? Why were we even doing a live interview this early anyway? I sighed and kept up my bright smile. "I'm here with none other than Britain's hottest new boy band, One Direction, fresh from their third place standing at last night's X-Factor final."

We all waved at the camera on cue, smiling at every fan watching. I only cared about one person watching, and I could only hope Ariel had been able to convince her to tune in.

"So boys, how are you all feeling after the show last night?" our host flashed us a dazzling smile. This was how the interview went, she'd ask a question, someone would give a serious answer (usually Liam), we'd all smile brilliantly, I'd make some stupid joke, and we'd be on to the next one. We covered the show, our plans for the future, how our families felt about everything…

"And what about your friends?" The host continued from some tangent or other. "How are they all reacting to your new found fame?"

The boys turned to me then, staring at me expectantly. This was all worked out. Harry nudged my leg with his encouragingly and I took a deep breath.

"Well yeah, I was actually hoping I could take a second to say something about that, a message for a friend actually." I paused, waiting as the host gestured for me to continue. "You see there's this girl," at this the lived audience oohed loudly. I laughed softly. "Not like that guys, see she's my best friend in the whole universe, and I care about her more than almost anyone. But the thing is, I really need to apologise to her, because last night, I was an idiot and I acted like the biggest douchebag on Earth. So, if you're watching Micah, I am so, so sorry, and I'm really hoping you'll forgive me, because I'm not willing to lose you. Just, please don't leave without saying goodbye." I finished meekly and kept my gaze on my lap. I could feel myself blushing as the lads gave me a pat on the back.

"Well there you have it," the host smiled fondly. "If you are watching, mystery girl, give the boy another chance. Don't we think he should get a chance?" She looked out the audience, who took this as a cue to go nuts. I couldn't help laughing; our fans really were the best.

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling and I moved to get off the couch, my pocket vibrated. I pulled out my phone to see a new message. I opened it with a hopeful grin.

_From: Micky D 3_

_Louis William Tomlinson! That was so unfair! -.-_

**To: Micky D 3**

**?**

_From: Micky D 3_

_You can't use your fame and live audience and that dorky smile to make me forgive you!  
>It makes everything so uneven!<em>

**To: Micky D 3**

**Does that mean I'm forgiven? :D**

_From: Micky D 3_

_Ugh. So help me Louis.  
>Fine. -.-<em>

"Yes!" I exclaimed, punching the air. Harry sprung over, snatching my phone from my hands. He danced away from me, scanning the conversation quickly. He looked up with a cheeky grin, breaking out into a cheer. The other lads joined in, picking up the meaning instantly.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face either.

_A.N: So, what did you think? Please please please review, it would mean the world to me._

_Want to be in this story? I'm looking for some 1Derful fans to include in later chapters. There are some characters, both good and bad, that will make an appearance along the way, and who better to use than the fans themselves?_

_Interested? Just follow and tweet me AwkwardlyMavis . Tell me if you want to be a baddie or a goodie, and something to make me smile. I'll pick my favourites to put in the story. I will try to include as many of you as I can, some parts will just be bigger than others._

_Thanks for reading. Don't hesitate to message or tweet me with any questions or opinions, or just to say hi._

_XOXO Gossip Goat._


End file.
